Trying for a baby
by Brittana3
Summary: AU Brittany and Santana are trying to get pregnant. When Quinn is pregnant, again, it throws Britt out of line. Santana tries to comfort her. Rated M for smut, foul language and rough intercourse. ONE-SHOT
**This one-shot was stuck in my head for a while. I hope you like it!**

"Sweetie come on! We are already late" the blonde called from the front door. She collected her keys and wallet in her purse while letting out an annoyed sigh. It was always the same with Santana and Brittany knew exactly what she was going to reply... "I´m making an entrance" the Latina said while walking out of the bedroom.

Brittany rolled her eyes but she loved Santana with all her antics the positive and the negative ones. When Santana finally stood next to her and gave a peck Brittany forgot everything. "Britt, you and I both know that Quinn has nothing new to tell. We saw her last week and we know that she is back with Puck so there is no new boyfriend-" Brittany placed her finger on Santana´s lips to silence her rant. "Babe. It´s just a lunch" she started "but still I would like to see her again."

Santana knew that her girlfriend was right. Then however she wondered when Brittany got her so whipped. The Latina would do anything for her blonde. Santana grabbed the blonde´s hand and they walked the three blocks down to the small diner.

Quinn and Puck already sat in a corner and waved at them, the blonde eagerly waved back. Santana rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and followed her girlfriend. She loved Quinn, she was a genius slapper, but still Santana always found something that pisses her off. Today it was a lunch with her instead of hot steamy sex with Brittany.

"Hey you two" Quinn said eagerly "how have you been". The waiter took their orders and Santana just huffed "you stole my time for sweet ladies kisses with my girlfriend. How do you think I feel?" Brittany sent a her glare and Quinn just smiled it away "Satan, I missed you too. But Puck and I have great news" she began while Brittany nodded eagerly for her to continue.

"Well. Puck and I are pregnant" there was silence. Santana sat there mouth agape and waited for a reaction. Brittany didn´t know what to say, she was just as surprised or rather shocked as Santana. Without a word she jumped from her chair and ran out of the restaurant. The Latina then realized what happened and why Brittany left like that "thanks Quinn" she tried to say as calm as possible "but I have to go after Britt" she pulled out a twenty and ran out of the diner to find her girlfriend.

"What the fuck just happened" Puck asked, Quinn just shrugged her shoulder´s "I have no idea honestly. I thought San would be the one to run because she´d say something like _who gives a shit you pop babies all the time_ or else" she took a sip from her glass "do you think we shouldn´t have told them?" she became insecure because she couldn´t understand why her friends weren´t excited at all. They knew after she gave up Beth that she was distraught. Being blessed with a child was all she ever wanted to make things right. Beth has a good life with Shelby and everything Quinn and Puck couldn´t give to her.

"It´s ok, we will just give them a couple of days. One of them will call us" he placed a soft kiss on her temple and pulled her closer so she could lean into his side.

"Britt wait" Santana yelled while trying to catch up with her but the blonde´s legs were longer and Brittany was always a better runner than her. She only caught up with her when Brittany reached their front door "babe, come on talk to me please" Santana said in-between breaths. The blonde shook her head and walked into their apartment just to lie down in bed.

Santana asked her if she could lay beside her, the blonde again shook her head. Since there was nothing she could do right now besides being aware of not pushing the blonde. Brittany wanted to be alone and Santana respected that. She headed to the small living room after grabbing a water and turned on the TV.

After almost three hours of stupid reality TV, which she usually enjoyed, the Latina wanted to check on her girlfriend. She walked into the bedroom which was almost dark now. Brittany was curled up in a ball and hugged Santana´s pillow tightly it made Santana smile, she always did the same when Brittany wasn´t in bed. The pillow of her girlfriend made her feel save due to the smell it spread.

Santana wiggled out of her clothes and tried to spoon Brittany. The blonde first tensed but when she smelled her girlfriend she relaxed. Santana peppered small kisses onto Brittany´s neck and her hands roamed over the blondes toned stomach "babe. I´m not in the mood" Brittany whispered and Santana instantly stopped. "I just wanted to make you feel better" Santana whispered into her neck. Brittany turned around and faced her girlfriend "you always make me feel better. But Quinn being pregnant-" she began to cry.

Santana used her thumb to rub the blonde´s tears away. She wanted nothing more than to make Brittany smile again "tell me" she whispered "tell me what I can do to make you feel better" Santana almost begged her girlfriend. Brittany slightly shook her head and sniffled "babe, right now you are doing the right thing, being here is great" she paused and saw that Santana smiled back at her "but still I wanted a child an Quinn didn´t plan, to her it just happens and we try and try, but the hormone therapy is obviously not working because none of the insemination's caught on" she sobbed again.

Then it hit Santana as well, she always tried not to make Brittany notice, but it killed her. For more than a year they have been trying to have a baby. Brittany did everything the doctor told her to, she ate healthier, she stopped drinking, she ran four times a week and took her prescribed hormones. Still, nothing worked. They spent almost all of their money on the IVF. It ate Santana alive, Brittany was so cheery every time they went to the doctor´s and then two weeks later she was crying in the bathroom. It was the same routine for the last year.

 _"_ _San! Are you ready to see me getting inseminated" she said while hugging her girlfriend. The Latina smiled at the enthusiasm of the blonde "third time´s the charm" Brittany continued. Santana nodded and grabbed her wallet and car keys. She hoped that this time really was the charm. Brittany was so sad the last two times._

 _Doctor Hector entered the room where Brittany was already propped up on the chair holding Santana´s hand "hello you two" the doctor said "ready to try again" her voice sounded just as happy as Brittany´s. "Yes" Brittany squealed "I really hope it works this time" Santana just nodded in agreement. Doctor Hector rolled over to sit between the blonde´s legs "well ladies. I checked Brittany´s blood work and everything looks really good. You are ovulating so let´s get this baby in your belly" and with that she began the procedure. It didn´t take long and then she told them that she´ll return in thirty minutes until then Brittany should stay in that position._

 _"_ _San" Brittany sing sung "this chair is the perfect height for you to bury your head between my legs" she smirked when she saw how Santana blushed. Brittany always was more adventurous than Santana, especially when it came to public places. "Britt, there is no way I´m eating you out right now. There is sperm in your pussy and I don´t want to swallow it" she was a little bit disgusted "but if we get pregnant and have another chance of being alone in here for more than five minutes, I promise to fuck you with my tongue and make you scream so the waiting room while hear it" her voice became huskier and Brittany felt a knot building up in her stomach "yes. I want that" she breathed out heavily._

 _The Latina connected their lips and Brittany asked for entrance with her tongue, which Santana granted her instantly. A tiny moan escaped Santana and Brittany smiled into the kiss. They were so wrapped up in their actions they didn´t realize that doctor Hector returned. She made herself noticed by clearing her throat and smiled when the girls jumped apart and had a blush on their cheeks._

 _"_ _So you know the drill Brittany. You can go home now, home pregnancy test in two weeks and then come back if it is positive."_

The Latina didn´t want to let her girlfriend go. She cooed her by whispering sweet nothings in her ears and peppering kisses all over her "Britt, we will try again and I promise you that we will get pregnant" she kissed her. Brittany reciprocated the kiss and straddled Santana "I love you babe" she said but instantly continued to kiss the Latina again "I want you" she bit the Latina´s neck "now" she eased the bite with her tongue. Santana´s moans just spurred her one to continue the assault of her neck.

"Yes" Santana moaned out "everything you want" she grabbed Brittany´s shirt and pulled it over her head to see that the blonde wasn´t wearing a bra. She grunted and grabbed Brittany´s breast and massaged them, Brittany tilted her head back in satisfaction and almost screamed when Santana latched onto her left nipple and sucked it until it was hard. She flicked it with her tongue while her hand attended to her other breast. The blonde tangled her fingers in Santana´s hair to pull her closer.

Brittany tried to get friction by grinding into Santana "I wanna... I wanna... I wanna fuck you with the... the... the... strap-on" the blonde breathed out. Santana breathed "ok" and Brittany opened the nightstand drawer and grab a nine inch purple strap-on, it was veiny and four inches thick. The Latina felt her panties stick to her core because she was so wet. Knowing how talented Brittany moved her hips, score for dating a dancer.

Santana almost ripped her own clothes off her body. And growled at Brittany "take your clothes off and fuck me Britt" the blonde nodded eagerly. She hopped off the bed stripped out her sweats down and pulled the strap-on up and fastened it. Santana smirked at her girlfriend and then at the added member which stood tall. She gestured with her finger to come hither and Brittany sat between her legs and moved the extra up and down the Latina´s folds and bumped her clit a couple of times. Santana arched her body every time Brittany hit her bundle of nerves "yes" she moaned "fuck me."

Brittany grabbed the dildo tighter and carefully slapped the Latina´s clit with it. Santana couldn´t control what came out of her mouth "talk dirty to me, please" Brittany hit her harder and loved how submissive Santana was at the moment "yeah, you want to be treated like a slut" she asked and Santana nodded vividly. "I´m gonna fuck your tight pussy so good. My cock will stretch you out and I won´t stop pounding into you even if you beg" she leaned over Santana and grabbed her boobs hard.

Santana hissed at the blonde´s actions, but it felt so good to finally feel something again. She needed Brittany to fuck her to forget what has happened today.

"Get on all fours I want to see your ass while I take you from behind" Brittany said and grabbed Santana´s hips and turned her over "yes" she grabbed the Latina´s ass cheeks "stick that juicy ass up in the air" she smacked her hard once "you like that you little slut". Santana nodded eagerly "yes, do it again. I love it" Brittany didn´t need to be asked twice, she dropped her hand onto Santana´s ass. Once, twice and a third time. Santana screamed when their skins collided.

The blonde moved the dildo back in-between the Latina´s folds to gather some more of her arousal "look at you enjoying the smacking. You are so wet bitch, I´ll slip into you so easily. I probably have enough juicy to fuck your tight ass" Santana liked it from time to time when Brittany gave her anal, but tonight was not the time "not tonight babe. Pound my pussy in every position" Santana breathed heavily. "Ok" was all Brittany replied before she rammed the dildo into Santana´s pussy. Both gasped at the feeling. Santana felt her pussy wrap around the dildo and Brittany felt the end hit her clit. It didn´t take long until the Latina began to move her hips and signaled Brittany to start moving "yes you little bitch. Take that cock" she grabbed Santana´s hips and slammed into her as fast and hard as she could.

"Fuck nnnngh" Santana screamed "fuck that pussy baby" she grabbed the sheets hard loved how Brittany pounded into her, the dancer worked her hip in such a fast pace, Santana loved to compare her to a jackhammer. The blonde hit her g-spot again and again all Santana wanted was to rub her clit to fall over the edge faster "rub my clit... I´m close" she screamed into the pillow.

"You want me to touch your clit you little slut" Brittany repeated while bringing her hand down on Santana´s cheeks again. "Yes! Please! I wanna cum" Santana couldn´t give a tiny monkey´s ass how pathetic she sounded, she needed to cum. The knot in her stomach just underlined her wish. Brittany slammed Santana onto her back and inserted the dildo again, she pounded just as fast as she did before.

Now the Latina could look into those gorgeous eyes. She saw tiny pearls of sweat on Brittany´s forehead and neck and couldn´t wait to lick them off. But this had to wait, Brittany rubbed her clit and Santana focused on the blonde´s eyes, however from time to time she flickered down to the blonde´s abs but always ended looking in those cobalt blue eyes.

Her orgasm approached fast and it was more than that. Santana knew that she would... and it happened, she screamed Brittany´s name and squirted all over the blondes stomach. Her cum slowly ran down on Brittany´s abs, both of them breathed heavily and smiled at each other.

"You might wanna clean that up" she pointed to the dildo. Santana smirked and kneeled in front of the blonde and took the dildo into her mouth. She tried to keep eye contact with her, but Brittany was still very dominant and tangled her fingers in the Latina´s hair and pushed the dildo further inside her mouth.

"Take it San, take it all the way" when it hit the back of Santana´s throat she tried to relax it and Brittany pushed it until Santana´s nose touched the dancer´s abdomen. Brittany pulled it out until only the tip was left in her mouth just to push it back in. Santana moaned as she tasted herself. Brittany loved seeing the dildo move in and out of her girlfriend. She felt another orgasm approach and moved her hips faster "I´m gonna cum San" with one last push she fell over the edge and felt her arousal run down her leg.

Santana gathered some of Brittany´s cum on her finger and licked it seductively "wanna taste us together" Santana asked her and Brittany nodded "yes, kiss me" and that´s what she did. Their tongues fought for dominance and the blonde again handled Santana hard. She grabbed the Latina´s legs and wrapped them around her hips to pick her up "I wanna fuck you against the wall next" Brittany said just as she slammed her against a wall.

Santana hissed but forgot the pain when she felt Brittany ram the dildo back into her. Santana was still so aroused, she was still so wet and her last orgasm was sticking to her legs and Brittany´s abs. The room was filled with naked skin slamming together, grunts and moans and the continues uttering of fucks. Santana buried her head in the crook of Brittany´s neck and licked the sweat off her just to mark her. As Brittany pounded into her Santana dug her nails into her back until she drew blood.

"I´m gonna make you cum so hard again. Come on San I know you wanna squirt again" she whispered in the Latina´s ear "you love squirting" that was enough Santana came again and just like Brittany said she squirted again. "Yes" Brittany screamed, she fell over the edge just after Santana. "Babe" Santana said breathlessly "let´s go to bed. I´m exhausted".

The blonde did as she was told and laid Santana down. The Latina´s legs dangled over the edge of the bed "I´m not down with you. I´ll eat you out so good, maybe then I´ll stop" the blonde smirked and took the strap-on off and kneeled between the brunette´s leg. She took a long lick and Santana arched into her for more friction and Brittany was just as horny as Santana. She began to move her tongue harder around Santana´s clit "Britt, careful I´m so sensitive" the Latina pleaded but Brittany huffed and sucked on her clit. The blonde rubbed her own clit while sucking on Santana´s. It didn´t take them long to have another orgasm. Brittany climbed next to Santana and collapsed.

"This was wonderful" Santana heavily breathed out and kissed Brittany. The blonde responded by humming and pulling the Latina closer "I really needed that, thank you babe" Brittany kissed her again. They made out for a few minutes before they pulled apart.

Brittany looked at the Latina and her beautiful brown eyes "I love you Santana" she gently caressed her face "thank you for being you" she gently kissed her forehead "you are the best" another kiss.

Santana smiled at her girlfriend "we are going to get through everything together. I will always support you" she saw a tear running down the blonde´s face. Another kiss happened, there was no rush in it. Both poured out all their love into that kiss. "We will get pregnant soon, babe" Santana whispered. She knew that it was a promised she couldn´t influence but it was her duty to do everything to make her girlfriend happy. And she would do everything in her power to do so.

Four weeks have passed and Brittany and Santana went to see doctor Hector again. They decided it would be their last try on Brittany. They girls picked another donor with probably the highest sperm count the doctor said. They were aware that it wasn´t a Latino, like they actually wanted but Brittany´s happiness always comes first.

"So let´s try this with donor number 2908" the doctor said. Brittany wasn´t as cheery as before but she wanted to be realistic this time. It was the same procedure again. The doctor inserted the sperm, Brittany sat hips up for half an hour while kissing Santana and then they went home.

Brittany apologized to Quinn and Puck for her behavior but never really explaining why. She just said it was an off day at work and she also missed her sweet lady time with Santana. Puck and Quinn didn´t question it any further. Santana also avoided those questions. She just wanted to forget it happened and even asked the two for another lunch date.

They discussed Quinn´s pregnancy and Santana constantly squeezed Brittany´s hand. For once, the blonde was happy that Santana had a really short fuse. After almost half an hour of baby talk she snapped "can we please now talk about something else than your sex life with Puck which always ends in you pushing out a baby" everyone was quite "thank you" Santana said and just started again changing the topic "so I read that flights to Europe are pretty cheap at the moment. Do you think we could get the dwarf one and a connecting one to Israel?" the whole table began to laugh. "San" Quinn started to catch her breath "what is it with you and Rachel?"

The Latina drop her smile "just because you fucked with her doesn´t mean we all have to be nice to her, Fabgay" Puck high fived her for that comment, which earned him a glare from the mother of his child. "That was one fucking time and we were drunk as shit Lezpez" she retorted. But it wasn´t as good as Santana´s.

They continued talking for another two hours about everything and nothing. On their way home Santana pulled Brittany into the pharmacy to pick up some pregnancy tests. When the blonde scrunched her nose because the Latina picked up five different ones "Britt, Quinn probably got Berry pregnant while fucking her. And karma has to do something nice, I mean we listened to her talking for an hour how nice Berry is. I think we deserve to be pregnant. And we picked a dude who has to be related to Usain Bolt, because those swimmers are fucking fast" it made Brittany smile and that was she aimed for.

Two weeks later Brittany woke up and grabbed Santana´s hand. The Latina shuffled and tried to go back to sleep but Brittany wouldn´t let her "babe, it´s time" she whispered and kissed Santana´s forehead "the two weeks are today" Santana opened her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend. She was still exhausted, the night before Brittany wanted to take her all over the kitchen and the Latina agreed. She was still spent but it was all worth it, sex with Brittany was the best, like really the best she ever had.

"Then let´s go to the bathroom and pee on some sticks" she whispered, Brittany just arched an eyebrow "ok, that sounded better in my head, sorry" Santana added when she saw Brittany´s face. "You are a dork San. But you are my dork" they kissed once more and walked into the bathroom.

Santana grew nervous by the second, Brittany did as well. They tried not to let the other one notice. "Ok, set the timer for two minutes" the blonde said and pulled her pants up after she flushed. The seconds seemed liked forever, when Santana´s cell phone beeped they looked at each other.

Brittany wanted to grab the first test but Santana stopped her "Britt, before we look. I want you to know that no matter what happens I love you and we are in this together" the dancer kissed the Latina and then looked at the first test. Her eyes bulged out, she dropped it into the sink and grab the next, she repeated the action until all five were dropped in the sink and Santana waited for a reaction, a different one.

"Sweetie what is it" the Latina asked. Brittany grabbed a test and handed it to the Latina. Santana looked at it, dropped it and picked up the next one. "Positive... they are all positive babe" she whispered and Brittany nodded "do you think it worked?" she asked back and it was Santana´s turn to nod. "Doctor, right now" Santana said and they both got dressed in no time, rushing to doctor Hector´s office.

"I am happy to congratulate you two. Brittany you are indeed pregnant" doctor Hector said. The blonde had tears in her eyes and Santana was silent. She couldn´t believe it, her girlfriend was pregnant. PREGNANT. Brittany was pregnant! Santana finally realized it "dios mio! Britt! We are going to have a baby" she almost screamed. The blonde nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes "yes we are" the blonde replied.

"I´ll give you two five minutes" the doctor said, Santana´s head spun around "can you give us ten? Just to get the tears out before leaving?" doctor Hector nodded "sure girls. I´ll be back in ten or better fifteen, enjoy that moment and calm down" she said and left the room.

The Latina stood up and took the doctor´s chair. "So babe, you are pregnant, I promised you something and now let me your doctor" she licked her lips and Brittany understood what was going to happen. She was pregnant and Santana was going to eat her out at the doctor´s. She leaned back and relaxed. Life was good, more than good right now. She had Santana and in nine months they will have a baby.

"I love you" Santana said before her head disappeared between her girlfriends legs.

"I love you too" the blonde replied.


End file.
